Un grave error
by Ades
Summary: Orphen utiliza un hechizo sobre él y no resulta como había querido. Tendrá que sobrevivir con ello hasta que lo solucione. Os aviso, es una comedia.


"_Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen y esto es solo una historia para los fans escrita sin ánimos de lucro. ¿O acaso pagan por esto y yo aún no me he enterado?" _

NdA: La verdad es que no me gustan las notas de autor antes de los fics, pero haré una excepción esta vez. La historia podría situarse tras la primera parte de Orphen, aunque realmente no tiene mucha importancia. Y este fic es total y absolutamente humorístico y puede que se lleguen a ver algunos pequeños cambios en el comportamiento de los personajes que yo intentaré que sean los mínimos posibles. Disfrútenlo y, por favor, no os lo toméis muy en serio.

**Capítulo 1: Un incidente muy accidental**

Al fin, después de tantos días de búsqueda, el Taisus era suyo.

El Taisus es un libro mágico, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno de los mejores. En él se podían encontrar infinidad de hechizos capaces de mejorar las capacidades mágicas de cualquier persona.

Orphen sonrió.

No, no penséis en ningún instante que Orphen se ha convertido en un ambicioso, no. Tan sólo era un trabajo. Ahora se encargaba de buscar objetos mágicos interesantes que luego vendía a la Torre, quien pagaba muy bien sus servicios, y que luego compartía con sus compañeros.

El hechicero miró a Magic y a Clea que estaban a su lado.

Pero tenía que reconocer que el libro era muy atrayente. Quizás sería bueno tenerlo durante un tiempo para echarle un vistazo a esos hechizos tan interesantes, podría haber alguno que le fuera útil. Solo sería para mejorar un poco, claro.

De repente Clea le arrebató el libro.

-¡Si lo sigues babeando lo vas a estropear!-le gritó- ¿Qué pone aquí? ¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver con magia está escrito con estas letras?

-Yo te lo diré Clea,-se ofreció rápidamente Magic, más que nada para demostrarle a Orphen todo lo que ya sabía.- la magia existe gracias a los tenjin, por eso se escribe en su idioma en su honor.

Orphen le dio un capón.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-le reprendió- Lo que pasa es que son palabras tan complicadas que no tienen una traducción exacta.

-Vaya.-dijo Clea impresionada.

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos ya de aquí.

Clea junto a Reki y Magic junto a su chichón, lo siguieron al exterior del templo ruinoso en donde se encontraban.

Porque ¿en qué otro lugar iba a estar el libro? Objeto mágico desaparecido era igual a templo ruinoso de los tenjin.

Decidieron ir cuanto antes a la Torre del Colmillo. Por causa de algunos gastos imprevistos y totalmente necesarios, se encontraban en aquellos momentos en no muy buena situación económica. Pero fueron gastos que no pudieron evitarse. Como los libros de recetas de comida tailandesa de Magic, o la colección de esmalte de uñas de Clea, o el tinte rojo para la cinta que Orphen llevaba en la cabeza, o la consulta al oculista veterinario que trató una infección que cogió el pequeño Reki en los ojos. Su dueña estuvo muy preocupada por eso, en sus ataques ya no mandaba a Orphen tan alto como antes.

Así que después de un largo día caminando, decidieron pasar la noche a la intemperie y se dispusieron a dormir para salir por la mañana cuanto antes.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, después del fatigoso viaje. Y cada uno se encontró pronto sumergido en sus sueños, fruto de sus más secretas fantasías.

-MMmmm….-Clea dio media vuelta en su cama-Orphen….no seas malo….alguien podría vernos….jijijiji (risa insinuante)

-MMmmm….-Magic dio media vuelta en su cama-Maestro….no sea malo….enséñeme ese hechizo….mjumju (especie de llanto quejoso)

-GGgrrrrrr….-Reki dio media vuelta en el pasto-GGgrrrrrrr…. (Bueno, esto no se sabe)

-….

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Orphen? ¿Por qué no estaba dando una media vuelta en su cama? Sencillamente porque no estaba en ella.

Había aprovechado que sus compañeros dormían para coger el libro y apartarse de la zona del campamento. No deseaba que lo descubrieran y le impidieran utilizarlo.

Y no, no penséis que ahora él tenía que obedecerlos o algo por el estilo. El seguía siendo el líder indiscutible. Lo que ocurría es que habían tenido una serie de accidentes desafortunados con los últimos objetos mágicos que habían encontrado.

Estaba aquella vez con la diadema mágica, un curioso objeto que actuaba en contra de la calvicie masculina haciendo crecer una fuerte y hermosa cabellera. Se le ocurrió comprobarlo en Reki (el no se hubiera puesto nunca algo tan ridículo como una diadema, según su propia opinión) y funcionó, lo malo fue que ahora el pobre animal parecía un Chow Chow, pero no hubiera sido todo tan grave si no fuera que se encontraban en pleno verano y que tenían que esperar unos cuarenta días para que su pelo recuperara su tamaño anterior. Cortarlo no era una buena solución, ya que inmediatamente volvía a crecer mucho más fuerte. Recordó la de veces que entonces lo mandó a volar.

-Si, creo que así fue como se lastimó los ojos.

También estaba el caso de la pulsera multicolor, que tenía la cualidad de hacer blancos a los negros y negros a los blancos. Clea quiso utilizarlo comentando algo sobre estar muy pálida y querer tomar algo de color, y él se lo preparó. Aún no sabía qué había fallado. Clea acabó con un color verdoso. También entonces salió muchas veces volando.

Y finalmente estaba el peor de los casos. Habían conseguido los polvos del sueño de las hadas y accidentalmente Magic lo aspiró y durmió durante una semana. Clea y él tuvieron que cargar con sus equipajes y con el propio Magic, además que la rubia se encargó de la comida, lo que le provocó una desagradable colitis.

Orphen sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

Pero ahora el caso era distinto. El Taisus era un libro que podía mejorar las capacidades mágicas de una persona, no podía haber nada malo en eso.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió emocionado el libro. Se puso a buscar algo que le llamara especialmente la atención.

-"Aumenta la musculatura de tu cuerpo" -leyó textualmente- no, no es esto lo que quiero… "Potencia el crecimiento de tu cabello"-Orphen recordó el incidente con Reki y desechó rápidamente aquel hechizo- mejor olvidarnos de esto… "Absorbe la fuerza de tu maestro"-entrecerró un poco los ojos-…espero que Magic no lea esto.-Siguió pasando las hojas del libro-… "Potencia tu energía sexual"… ¡Oh, qué interesante! Después lo leeré más detenidamente…. "Saca el Georgie Dann que llevas dentro"…. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué demonios sirve eso?!... "Saca el lado oculto de tu fuerza"… ¡Si! Esto es lo que estaba buscando.

Leyó detenidamente las condiciones del hechizo y se alegró de que solo fuera necesario un lugar tranquilo y recitar el conjuro para que éste tuviera efecto.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

El único problema era que hasta el día siguiente no se harían efectivos los síntomas, pero tampoco era tan grave, al despertar mañana sería diez veces más poderoso que ahora.

Sin perder más tiempo recitó el conjuro y volvió al campamento a dormir con sus compañeros.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que al día siguiente se encontrarían con un cambio tan espectacular? Un cambio que trastocaría sus vidas de una manera impensable.

Finalmente la mañana llegó, y, como siempre, el primero en despertar fue Magic. Al poco Clea se reunió con él junto a Reki, y ambos empezaron una amena conversación respecto al dinero que pronto conseguirían tras la venta de aquel libro, mientras el joven aprendiz iba haciendo el desayuno.

Orphen despertó con el agradable olor de la comida. Bostezó largamente y se estiró un poco en la cama. Se sentía como nuevo, con renovada energía. ¿Sería por el hechizo de anoche? Sonrió feliz al recordarlo. Ahora debía de ser inmensamente poderoso. Nunca se había levantado con mejor humor.

Se acercó despacio a sus compañeros, que aún estaban entretenidos conversando.

-Magic ¿qué has preparado hoy? Estoy hambriento.

Por primera vez los dos lo miraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta, dejando muy confundido al hechicero.

-¿Q...qué pasa?

Pero ellos no podían pronunciar palabra, sólo lo miraban de arriba a bajo. Cuando llegaban a los pies volvían a subir la mirada y a repetir el proceso, que al menos fueron cuatro veces.

-¡Dejad de mirarme así!

Aquello al fin los hizo reaccionar. Clea rápidamente se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritó de forma que puso a Orphen los pelos de punta.- ¡Es increíble! No sólo duerme con una chica estando con nosotros y le deja su maldita ropa-pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus azules ojos-si no que ahora se larga dejándola a ella con nosotros. ¡Y sin decir nada!

Llegado a este punto se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Magic se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Todo esto ocurría mientras que Orphen miraba incrédulo la escena.

-¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

No recibió respuesta alguna, el llanto de la chica se escuchaba por encima de su voz y Magic estaba muy ocupado intentando calmarla. Lo intentó un par de veces más pero en vista de que seguían sin hacerle caso, decidió tomar una medida extrema.

-¡¿ES QUÉ NADIE VA A RESPONDERME O QUÉ?!

Magic al fin se dignó a mirarle.

-Perdona que no te contestara antes, señorita. -se disculpó el chico, tan amable como siempre-Pero todo esto es muy duro para mi amiga. Si quieres puedes desayunar con nosotros.-le ofreció con una sonrisa seductora.

Aquello dejó descolocado al hechicero.

-Si, pero no entiend…

¡Espera! ¿Acaso le había llamado…señorita?

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Un momento! ¿El había dicho eso? Su voz, no era su voz. Bueno, si era su voz, pero no era su voz. ¡Es decir! Que ahora su voz era más fina, más aguda, más…femenina.

Instintivamente se miró a si mismo, descubriendo que tenía curvas que no debería de tener, que su cuerpo había adquirido una nueva geometría. Una extraña idea se formó en su mente que le provocó un escalofrío.

Y raudo tomó a Clea de los hombros, que aún seguía llorando.

-¡Rápido Clea dame un espejo!

La muchacha lo miró y al instante cambió su triste expresión por una totalmente furiosa.

-¡Oye, guapa! ¡Que te tomes esas confianzas con Orphen no quiere decir que también te la puedas tomar conmigo!-le encaró- ¿Acaso crees que puedes acercarte a mi como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida? ¡Pues estás muy equivocada!

-¡Cállate de una vez y dame ese espejo!-le cortó el hechicero que empezaba a perder la paciencia con los extraños comentarios de Clea.

Ésta, en cambio, parecía a punto de atacarla, pero por una silenciosa señal de Magic prefirió calmarse. Acabó por obedecer y le dio un pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Y fue entonces, al alzar el espejo frente a si, cuando entendió el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, bueno el de Clea aún no del todo. Ellos ya no le reconocían. Ya no era él, era ella. Se había convertido en una mujer. Aunque su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo.

Su pelo seguía siendo tan alborotado como siempre pero le llegaba más largo, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos ahora tenían unas bellas y larguísimas pestañas. Su nariz y su boca no habían cambiado mucho, pero su mandíbula era más fina, había perdido ese rasgo tan masculino. Y, por supuesto, ya no había señales de barba, su piel era tan suave como la de un melocotón. ¡Oh! Y las curvas, claro.

-Oh, no.-susurró derrotado entregándole el espejo a Clea.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?-le preguntó ella a Magic.

-Ni idea.

-Oh, no.-repitió el hechicero

Clea, al igual que Orphen, no contaba con la paciencia entre sus virtudes. Así que no tardó mucho en encarar la situación.

-Bueno ¡¿Se puede saber quién eres y dónde está Orphen?!

El muchacho miró a sus amigos y decidió que lo mejor era confesarlo todo.

De esta manera les informó de la fuga nocturna con el libro, el conjuro para aumentar sus capacidades mágicas y el despertar de aquella manera, que había sido tan sorprendente para él como para ellos,

-Bueno, entonces sólo hay que invertir este hechizo.-dedujo Magic que se había tomado la historia mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Sí, exacto.-estuvo de acuerdo Clea que aún lo miraba con desconfianza, no creyéndose del todo el incidente.-En ese libro debe haber algo que te vuelva a la normalidad, sólo hay que encontrarlo.

-Ni hablar, yo no vuelvo a buscar nada en este maldito libro.-se opuso el hechicero.-Será mejor que vayamos a la ciudad del canal.

-¿Quieres ver a Estef?-intuyó Magic.

-Sí. Ella conoce mejor que nadie este idioma. No pienso arriesgarme de nuevo, puede que leyese mal algo o que se me pasara alguna cosa.

-Hechicero de pacotilla.-lo insultó Clea por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente para que él no lo oyera.

-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!

-Pues que eres muy torpe.-se burló.

Bueno, esto fue el comienzo de una nueva discusión entre los personajes de peor carácter de la historia. Y como todos sabemos cómo acaban siempre estos pleitos, los dejamos aquí.

Cuando todo volvió a calmarse, decidieron no perder más tiempo y encaminarse a la ciudad del canal, o la ciudad de las gárgolas como también era conocida. Por suerte no estaban muy lejos. Aunque Orphen pensaba que no iba a poder soportar tanto.

Durante algunos momentos podía olvidarse de la transformación y creer que aún seguía siendo un hombre, pero entonces descubría la recelosa mirada de Clea o la apreciativa de Magic y volvía a deprimirse.

Suspiró abatido y se retiró unos momentos del grupo. La naturaleza llamaba.

Se acercó tranquilamente a un árbol y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

Y fue ahí cuando realmente se dio cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que se encontraba, como si le hubiera caído un cubo encima de agua helada. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera lo había pensado. Había perdido lo más importante para un hombre, su hombría al completo.

-¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO!!!

**Continuará…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

No, no preguntéis cómo se me ha ocurrido esto, el caso es que se me ha ocurrido y aquí está.

Después de pensármelo mucho (mucho, mucho) y de recibir algunos comentarios animándome a publicarlo, decidí hacerlo. Ya veis.

Éste será un fic sólo de humor, aunque el tema podría tratarse de una forma más seria y profunda. Quizás más adelante le haga una versión más dark.

Se que debería de estar escribiendo mi otro fic de "Orphen. Una historia del pasado" pero no pude evitar bajaros éste, es una forma de compensar lo serio que se va volviendo el otro. Supongo que para desahogar la parte humorística de mi personalidad. XD

La historia no será muy larga, unos diez capítulos (uno más, uno menos), pero lo escribiré despacio ya que la prioridad la tiene el otro que es mucho más largo y que ahora me tiene un poco atascada.

Bueno, no espero mucha acogida por algo como esto, pero si deseo que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me deis vuestra opinión.

Ciao y Sed Buenos.

**Ades**


End file.
